A Mistake?
by lavenderlush
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Mikan is in her 6th and final grade of elementary school. She sees this as the last chance to confess to her longtime crush and decides to drop a note in his shoe locker. But unfortunately, she slips it somewhere else instead! Oh dear.[AU]
1. The Plan

**Updates: **06.24.06 What is happening? Anyway, this fic is on-hiatus since I can't find the time to update since school is eating up most of my time. Gomen nasai, minna-san! Forgive me!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. It is owned by the great mangaka Higuchi Tachibana.

**Summary:** **AU **Mikan is in her 6th and final grade of elementary school. She sees this as the last chance to confess to her long-time crush and decides to drop a note in Ruka Nogi's shoe locker. But unfortunately, she slips it in his best friend's instead! Oh dear.

**A/N: **What? Another GA fic? (,) Anyway, I got this idea when I was watching my Ultra Maniac dvds. There was a scene where Ayu was changing her shoes then... BAM! Smacked on the forehead by a plot bunny!

**A/N 2: This is an AU, remember? **Anyway, let's say that they belong to an ordinary elementary school. The name of their school is still **Alice Academy**. BUT, **they don't have alices **or possess any abilities similar to that. **Pardon if you detect any OOCness.** It's my fic so I can do whatever I want to them. Alright? _Alright? _ALRIGHT! **Central Town **is kind of like a popular hang-out for students after school. XD Off to the story!

**A Mistake?**

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

Mikan leaned back against the frame of the door to their classroom, clutching a sealed envelope in her hands. She brushed russet-colored bangs away from her eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

_I can do it, _she consoled herself. _I just have to wait 'til..._

"Mikan?" a voice behind her queried. Mikan turned and found herself face to face with none other than her best friend, Hotaru Imai. She was looking at her with a faint trace of curiosity in her eyes.

"H-Hi, Hotaru" Mikan greeted her, almost nervously.

"What's that?" she asked, eyeing the envelope with a raised eyebrow.

"It's really nothing, Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed, flashing her a strained smile. She quickly hid the envelope behind her and pressed herself against the wall.

"Hmmm..." Hotaru gave her a probing look before shrugging. Hotaru being Hotaru brushed off Mikan's behavior as nothing but proof of her permanent weirdness.

Mikan was beginning to sweatdrop at her gaze and she tightened her hold on _the_ thing.

"Anyway, were you supposed to tell me something?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah" Hotaru nodded briskly. "I almost forgot. Yuu and I are going to Central Town today. We're checking out this new book shop beside the ice cream parlor. You coming?"

Mikan nodded her head vigorously, forgetting _the_ _note_ and exclaimed, "Of course I'm coming, Hotaru! I wouldn't miss it!"

Hotaru raised her eyebrows at her and said in a dull voice, "I didn't know you were interested in books, Mikan."

She grinned sheepishly at that and admitted, "Actually... I'm not coming for the book shop."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and said, a trace of exasperation in her voice, "Should've known. The ice cream parlor."

Mikan nodded and grinned. "I want a double scoop of blueberry surprise topped with cheese!" Her eyes sparkled at the thought.

_Cheese? _Hotaru almost smirked.

She resisted the urge to smack the back of Mikan's head. "Uh... Mikan? You realize you're drooling, right?" She shook her head and dragged off a sparkly-eyed Mikan.

♥♫♥

Natsume was lounging under a sakura tree, a shounen manga draped over his face. He was half-asleep, yet he can still hear the faint rustling of the leaves above him, the chirping of a few (annoying) birds and the shouting coming from basketball practice in the gym.

Natsume rolled over and groaned at the noise._ Ugh. Guys making noise is bad enough. Girls screaming their heads off for those guys are even worse, _he thought grimly. _Can't someone have peace and quiet around here, _he complained.

Then someone stepped over, blocking his view. The figure clutched a water bottle in his right hand and a white towel was slung around his neck.

"Hey, Natsume" the person greeted him, settling down beside him.

"Ruka" he nodded, not even looking up. "Tennis practice over?"

"No, not yet. Just taking a break. What are you doing here, Natsume?" He looked at him in mild curiosity.

Natsume grunted and replied, "Nothing. Just hanging out."

Ruka followed his gaze to the gym and paused. There was a moment of heavy silence between the two best friends.

"Hey, Natsume..." Ruka started.

"Ngh", Natsume sounded.

"Why don't you join the basketball team? You're pretty good at sports" Ruka stated, raising his eyebrows and grinning comically at him.

"Feh", he grunted in response. "I don't have time for bullshit like that."

Ruka's grin widened and he teased, "If you don't have time for 'bullshit' like that, how come you have time to kill, just hanging out under a damn tree? And how come you were gawking at the gym a while ago?"

Natsume glared at him darkly and muttered, "Whatever, Ruka. Go back to your training." Once again, he buried himself under his shounen manga.

"Alrighty then, Natsume." Ruka removed the towel from his shoulders and slapped him playfully with it.

Natsume sat up once again and looked at him, menacingly. Ruka threw up his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright. I'm outta here for good." With a little wave, he headed back to the tennis courts.

Natsume settled back to his original position and tried to resume reading. After staring at the same page for a full five minutes, he gave up and tossed it aside.

He exhaled sharply and brushed stray strands of his hair away from his startling ruby-red eyes. _Thanks a lot, Ruka, _he thought sarcastically.

♥♫♥

Mikan and Hotaru were on their way to meet Yuu-chan by the library when they passed the tennis courts.

Mikan was in awe as a guy with blond hair and silvery-blue eyes smacked a tennis ball powerfully. She watched in admiration at how his hair flopped over his eyes and the way his forehead wrinkled in concentration. Sweat was glistening on his pale skin as he waited for his opponent to serve the ball.

She was on the verge of drooling when Hotaru's voice pierced her thoughts.

"Mikan?"

She tore her gaze away from the tennis court and turned her attention to her.

"Uh-huh?"

"What were you thinking, gawking at Ruka Nogi like that?" Hotaru asked blandly.

Mikan flushed and stuttered, "H-Huh? N-No! I wasn't gawking at him! I was just... just watching them play tennis!"

Hotaru's lips curled slightly, as if not believing a word she said and she gave her a curt nod. "Them? Right. Whatever you say, idiot."

"HOTARUUUUU! You don't believe me! What does that mean, anyway?" Mikan wailed.

"Nothing. Let's go, _baka_. Yuu's waiting" Hotaru replied tonelessly.

Mikan pouted but said no more as she followed meekly behind Hotaru.

♥♫♥

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? Should I continue this or not? Please review! Once again, I'm sorry if the characters are slightly OOC. They're in an AU after all.

Btw, I chose tennis for Ruka since it suited him better than soccer or basketball, etc.

If you liked it, please review! If you hated it, please, no flames! Just constructive criticism. XD


	2. Musings

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. It is owned by the great mangaka Higuchi Tachibana.

**A/N:** Here's the second chapter! This **is for my loyal reader and reviewer Trisha!** I love this girl! Oh yeah, **this is an AU**,remember?

_**Clarifications:**_

_"Hey, Natsume..." Ruka started._

_"Ngh", Natsume sounded._

_"Why don't you join the basketball team? You're pretty good at sports" Ruka stated, raising his eyebrows and grinning comically at him._

_"Feh", he grunted in response. "I don't have time for bullshit like that."_

_Ruka's grin widened and he teased, "If you don't have time for 'bullshit' like that, how come you have time to kill, just hanging out under a damn tree? And how come you were gawking at the gym a while ago?"_

Ruka asked Natsume to join the basketball team, right? And Natsume said he didn't have time for 'bullshit' like that, right? Ruka pointed out that _if Natsume didn't have time_, then _how come _he still has time _to hang out under a tree and read a shounen manga_? Follow me so far? Alright. To the next chapter!

Still question it? Hmmm... Reread it again, please.

**Chapter 2: Musings**

Mikan walked slowly on the way home, her brow furrowed, lost in thought. It was roughly an hour before sunset and the sun painted the sky beautiful shades of yellow, orange and red.

The cherry blossom trees swayed slightly as a breeze blew past them. It was all in all a beautiful panorama to behold but our female protagonist did not even pay the least bit of attention to it.

Normally, she would have as she was the kind of person who appreciated every little thing, be it a butterfly who flits from flower to flower, or the beautiful weather perfect for a little stroll around the cherry blossom park.

Mikan bit her bottom lip and her hand snaked to her right pocket, fingering the envelope which was already a bit crumpled. She sighed and thought, _I guess I have to rewrite it. I'm so clumsy for wrinkling it._

_**At Central Town minutes before...**_

Mikan was still distracted because of her encounter near the tennis courts. While Yuu and Hotaru were in the book shop, she went inside the ice cream parlor to get the ice cream she was craving for.

She walked ahead like a zombie and made a beeline for the counter.

"One blueberry surprise, double scoop" she said blandly, not even looking at the person behind the counter.

He looked at Mikan strangely and asked, "You want any toppings with that?"

"Uh... Cheese, please."

He almost snorted but said nothing. He nodded and said, "Coming right up, miss!"

Mikan nodded slightly and went off to sit at a table near the counter. She absently drummed her fingers on the table, still thinking of a certain blond boy with silvery-blue eyes.

_Darn it. I wanted to slip it in his shoe locker today but Hotaru unknowingly stopped me. _She sighed heavily.

_**Ting!**_

The young man smiled at her and pointed to the cone holder near the cash register. "One blueberry surprise, double scoop and topped with cheese. That would be 11 rabbits."

Mikan took the cone and gave him a few coins. As she went out of the shop, she saw Hotaru and Yuu, waiting for her.

Yuu took one look at Mikan's dazed expression and said with a worried tone, "Are you alright, Mikan?"

Mikan nodded again, mutely but to Yuu's horror, her barely touched ice cream fell from her hand and onto the floor.

Hotaru smirked and said, "Yeah, she's alright."

♥♫♥

Natsume was also walking home from school. He was alone today since Ruka told him not to wait for him anymore, since practice was extended an extra 45 minutes.

_Basketball, huh? That's shit. Basketball players are nothing but wusses, _he sneered inwardly.

But Ruka's words still rang in his ears. '_Why don't you join the basketball team? You're pretty good at sports.'_

He snorted. _Feh. I'd join the team... when God grants me fire power, _he chuckled mockingly to himself. _(An alice, maybe? Lol, alices aren't included here, anyway.)_

He looked to the horizon and _almost_ admired the colors the sun had tinted the sky. He caught himself just in time and shook his head fiercely.

_Nature, huh? Nature my foot, _he thought grimly. And with that, he continued on his way home.

♥♫♥

Mikan was brushing her teeth before going to bed. Her eyes involuntarily strayed to the object reflected on her bathroom mirror. _The letter._

She stopped brushing for a moment, still debated if she should still give it to him.

She shook her head violently, suddenly filled with newfound determination. _This week, I'd give it to him, _she promised herself.She brushed her teeth more forcefully, as if to prove her point.

_This week... _was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

♥♫♥

Mikan walked inside her classroom, with a bright smile on her face.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san!" she said cheerfully. Her classmates stopped whatever they were doing and gave her smiles in return.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san!" Nonoko called out, smiling.

"You're in an awfully good mood today, aren't you" Anna observed.

"Yes, I am. Why?" Mikan asked, looking confused.

Nonoko tapped one finger on her chin thoughtfully and Anna was still looking at her with a keen eye. Then, they exchanged glances. "That must mean..."

They both squealed and Mikan took a step back, nervously. "What is it?"

They looked at her with hearts in their eyes and whispered conspiratorially, "You found someone, haven't you, Sakura-san?"

Mikan flushed in response and they squealed even louder. They quieted down and said in undertones, "Who is it? Who is it?"

Mikan still appeared flustered but gained her composure moments later.

"What made you guys say that? I don't know what you're talking about" she muttered, avoiding their gaze.

Nonoko rolled her eyes and said, "Duh, Sakura-san. It's written all over your face! Look in the mirror!"

Anna giggled and nodded. "Now tell us. Who's the lucky guy?" They both leaned in, too close for comfort.

"There's no lucky guy", Mikan muttered, opening her desk and taking out her Algebra book.

Still, they wouldn't stop bugging Mikan for information. "Come on, Sakura-san" they wheedled. "Just one tiny hint! One. Tiny. Hint!"

"Oh alright!" Mikan threw up her hands in frustration. "One hint. Only one, got that? Then you'd leave me alone?"

They nodded eagerly and leaned in closer to catch every word she said.

"He's good in sports" Mikan mumbled. "And he's in our grade, too."

"He is?" Nonoko asked in a hushed voice.

"Well, that narrows it down" Anna said, cheerfully.

_**RRRRRiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**_

_Finally, _Mikan thought in relief. She saw their sensei entering the classroom and behind her, a boy was running quickly towards his classroom.

She sucked in her breath as she recognized the person. She knew those silvery-blue eyes and blond hair from somewhere... Hmmm...

Meanwhile, Anna and Nonoko were still staring at Mikan and they knew exactly what she was ogling at. Or who.

_Bingo._

♥♫♥

**A/N:** Okay! End of chapter 2! What do you guys think? Sorry if things are developing kind of slowly, since I plan this one as a sort of long-term fanfic.

**Please review if you want another chapter!** I'm hesitant to continue this if my readers don't like it. **Be nice** and **feeeeed me your reviews!**


	3. Eavesdroppers Should Die

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. It is owned by the great mangaka Higuchi Tachibana.

**A/N: **Third chapter. Gomen if it's kinda late! I was sort of losing my concentration these past few days. Not to mention school's looming near already. _((groans)) _Anyway, this goes out to my onee-sama_s_, Reala and frogurt plus to my onii-sama, Dark Griever. Also, to my new "brother", _kuya_ Rain! Kudos to all of you!

Also this is for my readers/reviewers/new friends; lil-creator, black cat girl 2006 and Trisha! Chapter 3 here we go!

**Still going to revise it, by the way... **

**Chapter 3: Eavesdroppers Should Die  
**

_**Ohohohohoho! Lunch break...**_

Anna and Nonoko were huddled in a corner of the classroom (and earning a few curious stares), talking in very hushed tones...

"Anna-chan! Did you see what I just saw this morning?" Nonoko whispered, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Of course I did, Nonoko-chan!" Anna said in a low voice, equally excited. "Can you imagine if Mikan-chan ends up with Ruka-sama?"

Nonoko squealed but Anna clamped a hand over her mouth. "Sssshh! Someone might get suspicious, silly."

_Errr, too late. _Someone was walking over to them. _Guess who? ((devilish grin))_

"What'cha talking about?" a very curious and mischievous Kokoroyomi inquired. He eyed them both, an evil grin creeping to his face.

"Are you girls gossiping again?" he regarded them with raised eyebrows.

Both of them cowered and sweatdropped at his questioning gaze.

Anna was the one who spoke up first. "W-What are you talking about, Kokoroyomi-kun? I was just... just telling Nonoko-chan here about _7's_ new music video I saw last night!" She flashed him an almost nervous grin.

Nonoko nodded vigorously. "Yes! Yes, that's it! We were talking about how... how hot he looked!"

Kokoroyomi nodded slowly. "Hmmm... Really? Well, okay then."

The two breathed sighs of relief. Just when they thought it was safe already, Koko-chan's eyes sparkled at them. "I guess you were talking about Ruka Nogi, Mikan Sakura and... _7_ at the same time, eh?"

_Uh-oh. Damn Kokoroyomi and his ears! _Anna and Nonoko thought, sourly.

♥♫♥

Mikan sighed with relief as she sat down under a plum blossom tree to eat her lunch. She felt exhausted after all that interrogation from Anna and Nonoko. She took out her _bento_ and placed it on her lap. She was still waiting for Hotaru and Yuu to show up, since they were called for by the teachers for a student/teacher thing.

_Oh well, _she thought. She leaned back against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes, breathing in the sweet scent of plum. She was about to doze off when she heard voices from a distance.

_"More, huh?" a male voice said teasingly. "So what are you gonna do with those?"_

_"Err..." another voice said, uncertainly. "I don't know... I can't exactly throw them away..."_

_Someone snorted. "So you're going to read them and reply to them one by one, huh Ruka?" the other voice said sarcastically._

Mikan's right eye twitched, almost threatening to open at the mention of that _certain_ name but she kept her eyes closed, listening for more.

_There was a slight pause. "No! I didn't say that at all, Natsume!" he protested._

_Natsume gave out a slight chuckle. "Whatever you say, Ruka. Anyway, let's go."_

There was a slight shuffling of feet and they were gone.

Mikan's eyes snapped open and she sat up straight, her heart doing a drum solo in a rock concert. She put her hand over her chest, fighting to keep calm. _That was... That was Ruka, _her mind screamed.

"Mikan-chan?" a voice said out of the blue.

_H-Huh?_

She looked up after a moment and her face relaxed into a smile. "Yuu-chan! And Hotaru-chan!" she added, seeing the girl beside him.

Mikan jumped up and proceeded on hugging the girl but Hotaru stuck out her foot and _(sigh) _tripped.

_(Hotaru doesn't have a baka gun, remember? XD)_

"How many times did I tell you not to hug me, you idiot?" Hotaru said, almost monotonously.

"HOTARUUUUUU! You're mean as ever" Mikan sighed, not even bothering to cry out loud. "Anyway, how did the meeting go?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes heavenward and said bluntly, "Jinno-sensei scolded us for being late for 30 seconds. For the meeting, I mean."

Yuu-chan sweatdropped and nodded slowly. "I wonder what's eating him these days..."

Mikan gave a mock gasp. "I think you mean, _What's always eating him? _He's always a grouch."

Hotaru smirked. "Enough about 'what's eating whom'. I'm hungry so let's eat already." She flopped down and took out her giant _bento._

When I say giant, I _mean_ giant.

Mikan dropped her chopsticks and Yuu-chan's cup was halfway to his mouth when he paused.

Hotaru ignored them and continued eating her... _giant crab. _

_Yeah, giant crab. _Hotaru seems to have a fondness for that devilish little, err, giant treat.

_Want one?_

♥♫♥

School passed by like a blur to our little protagonist. She dozed off through Math class with Jinno-sensei, Science with Misaki-sensei, even English with her favorite teacher Narumi-sensei.

Her sighing finally annoyed the hell out her best friend.

_What's with this idiot? All that sighing is driving me crazy! _Hotaru thought, irritably.

When the bell rang, Hotaru got up quickly and dragged a dazed and surprised Mikan to the playground. Mikan walked slowly to one of the swings and sat down. She heaved a big sigh, yet again.

_Alright, that's it,_ Hotaru thought, exasperated. She sat down gingerly on one of the swings, its rusted frame creaking.

"What's up, Mikan?" she asked in her usual bored voice. She looked at Mikan, who was staring off into space. Her hands clutched the chains of the swing so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Hotaru made a face and rattled her own swing's chains loudly.

Mikan's head snapped back and she turned to look at Hotaru, a questioning look pasted on her face.

"What is it, Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru's lips curled and she retorted, "I should be the one asking you that, idiot. What's up with you today? All that sighing is driving me mad."

"Oh. Sorry…"

Mikan bit her lip and stared at her shoes, her head bent low.

Hotaru resisted the urge to smack her on the head. "Now, spill" she ordered.

Mikan took a deep breath and looked straight into Hotaru's eye. "I'm sorry I didn't say it to you first... Anna and Nonoko managed to weasel it out of me this morning. The thing is… I like… I really like Ruka Nogi. I really do. And I've been quiet the whole day because I've been thinking of him and what I overheard at lunch. He's… He's really a nice guy, Hotaru-chan. He's the first guy I've ever liked this way" Mikan finished, looking at her earnestly.

Hotaru sucked in her breath sharply.

"Hotaru?"

She broke out of her thoughts and asked, "What, Mikan?"

Mikan was looking at her solemnly. "You promise not to tell him?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Of course I won't, silly."

Mikan smiled and she stood up to give Hotaru a quick hug. "Thank you, Hotaru-chan? Listen, I'm just going to get something for both of us, 'kay? Be right back!" She turned and ran off to the nearest convenience store.

When she was gone, Hotaru buried her head in her hands and took a deep breath.

_I was sort of expecting that since I saw what she was doing the other day but… _

_But... I... Ruka... too..._

♥♫♥

**A/N(s): **Interesting. Oh yeah, this is a sort of RukaxMikanxNatsume and RukaxHotaru fic, alright? Before you guys would think that Natsume/Ruka would end up easily with Mikan, think again! I plan for this fic to have twists and turns here and there.

Want to know how Hotaru liked Ruka? Stay tuned for the next chapter! _((game show host grin)) _Yuck, I sound like a bad show or something. _((wrinkles nose))_

I'm sorry if this chapter ain't really good. I'm feeling drained and exhausted that my mind refused to work a hundred percent. Gomen to my expectant readers! I promise I'd do better! I just need something... special to brighten me up! Anyway...

_((gasps and laughs, clutching the side of my stomach)) _I am so sorry for including my beloved Seen in this fic! I was watching a rerun of the MTV Asia Awards 2006 in Bangkok and I couldn't resist! Check out his videos at YouTube, alright? Teehee!

Please don't be a lurker! Read and review! I'm a review, err, cookie monster! _((chomp, chomp, crunch, crunch)) _Reviews are yummy dunked in milk! (Err, how did reviews become Oreos?)

**Disclaimer 2: **Err, I used "7" instead of the original Seen. I think it's against rules to include... You know. I don't own Seen a.k.a. Choi Dng Wok. He belongs to the Choi family and the YG (Entertainment) family. I merely used his gasoo name to add a dash of pepper in this fic. _((bows))_

**Dislaimer 3: **I don't own Oreos! They belong to the rightful people and the rightful company.


End file.
